Nothing left- A Supernatural Danny Phantom Crossover
by GhostlyPotato
Summary: Everyone Danny held dear is gone from the Nasty Burger explosion. What happens when he runs into Sam and Dean?
1. Chapter 1

Tears of sadness and rage fell down Danny's eyes as he flew through the air. He was shooting ectorays in every direction. Hitting trees left and right, scorching them. The memory of everyone he loved exploding in the Nasty Burger repeated over and over again. As he was on his rampage, something hit the side of his head and Danny began to fall. He hit the ground and the rings appeared, but he forced them to disappear when he saw two pairs of feet walking up to him.

"What the hell is that?" A gruff voice spoke. That was the last thing Danny heard before he fell unconscious. The rings appeared, changing him back.

A few minutes earlier, Sam and Dean were driving down the highway, on their way to Bobby's. Sam was staring out the window when he noticed a white aura, shooting green lights, hitting the trees. "Dean, stop the car." Sam urged.

Dean turned down the radio and looked over at Sam. "Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" Sam commanded, still staring up at the sky.

"Okay, Mr. Fussy Pants." Dean pulled the car over and Sam hurried out.

When Dean exited the car and walked over to Sam, Sam pointed at the sky where he was staring. "There."

Dean looked up and saw what Sam was being so urgent about. "What the hell is that?" Dean asked, staring at the moving light.

Sam shrugged because his guess was as good as Dean's. "No idea."

"Well, let's find out." Dean walked to the Impala's trunk and pulled out a gun with a few salt rounds. It took about three tries since the thing wouldn't sit still but when he did hit it, it went falling out of the sky. "Yahtzee."

Sam and Dean made their way into the woods, it landed not too far from them. What they found struck them as odd, even for them. It was an almost human figure with white hair and glowing green eyes that struggled to stay open. "I'm gonna say it again. What the hell it that?" Dean repeated. Its eyes finally closed and bright rings appeared around it, splitting in opposite directions. As the rings moved, the thing's appearance seemed to change. The white hair turned black and its pale face turned tan. It turned into a regular kid, no older than fourteen.

Both confused and slightly shocked, Sam asked, "What?"

"Let's take this thing with us to Bobby's. He'll probably know what it is." Dean said. He went to go grab the kid but when he got close, a high-pitched beeping sounded. Dean pulled out his EMF detector and pointed it at the child looking thing, the EMF only beeped louder. "That's weird." He turned off the EMF detector and replaced it in his pocket. After Dean picked the kid up, he and Sam made their way back to the Impala. After unceremoniously dumping the kid in the trunk, Sam and Dean restarted their journey to Bobby's.

Danny woke up slowly. He had a headache and needed to blink a few times to regain his vision. He was in some kind of round, metal room, he noticed. Danny looked down and saw he was sitting in a chair, wrists and ankles bound by iron cuffs. He tried to faze through them but for one reason or another, it didn't work. _What kind of cuffs are these?_ Danny thought.

Maybe he was going to die down here? Properly die. Danny realized if he did, he didn't really care; there was nothing left for him. As he sat there in the stifling silence, his enhanced hearing picked up voices coming from above him.

"I have no idea what he is. He's not a shapeshifter, demon, ghost-" Danny scoffed at the last one. "The only clue we have is that the EMF goes off around him." From what Danny could hear, it was an old man talking.

Danny didn't like the cuffs that were binding him. They were uncomfortable and ever so slightly heating his skin. Maybe he could go ghost to break out of them. Danny decided to try that, keyword being tried. When Danny went ghost, the cuffs began to full on burn his skin. Danny screamed at the severity of the pain and turned back to human.

Apparently screaming was a bad idea because three pairs of feet proceeded down a flight of stairs to where he was. The door to the room he was in opened and three men entered. One was an old man, one was very tall, and the last looked way too serious.

"Who or what are you?" The serious man demanded.

Danny studied the man for a moment before answering. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with already."

"How about we start with introductions?" The tall man suggested, stepping forward. "I'm Sam-" Danny froze in shock but the man didn't notice and continued. He gestured to the old man, "This is Bobby." Sam gestured to the last guy. "And that's my brother, Dean. What's your name?"

They weren't expecting the kid's response. "Your name's Sam?" Though confused, Sam nodded in confirmation. "It had to be Sam." The kid said under his breath.

"Hey! What's wrong with his name?" The man now known as Dean snapped.

Danny's face fell, then he felt angry. "You obviously want to kill me, so just do it already."

Sam responded calmly, "We're not going to kill you."

"Why not!" Danny yelled, his head snapping up and eyes glowing green. His face fell again and his eyes went back to normal. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

Coming into the conversation, Bobby asked, "Can you tell us who you are, kid?"

"No one. Not anymore." Danny uttered.

Sam asked, "What do you mean?" But Danny stayed silent.

"He asked you a question!" Dean bellowed.

"Dean," Sam said. "Calm down."

"Do you have a family?" Bobby tried.

Danny's lip started to tremble but he commanded it to stop. Not only did he not deserve to cry, but he wasn't ready to show weakness in front of these strangers quite yet. Instead he asked, "Can you tell me what I did wrong? Why am I locked up in here?"

"Probably because you have some weirdo powers and you were shooting them up everywhere." Dean said.

"It's not like I asked for these powers. Now because of them I have nothing." Danny said in a low voice.

Sam felt like he could relate to this kid. "Why don't you two go upstairs? I'll talk to him."

"Suit yourself." Bobby said.

"Oh, no, Sam. I am not leaving you alone with him." Dean said.

"I'll be fine." Insisted Sam.

"Sam," Dean repeated but Bobby grabbed him.

"He'll be fine, idgit. Let's go." With that, Bobby left, dragging the reluctant Dean with him.

Once they left, Sam asked empathetically, "So you lost something or someone because of some kind of power that you have?" Danny slowly nodded. "I can relate. Something happened to me too that I didn't ask for, and people I loved died because of it."

Danny looked up slightly. "And it's something you're stuck with?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. And just like you, it's something I wish I didn't have."

There was silence for a while before the kid spoke up. "Danny."

Caught off guard, Sam asked, "What?"

"My name. It's Danny." Danny repeated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Danny." Sam said. "How about I get you out of those cuffs. Are you hungry?" Sam asked, noticing how skinny the boy really was. Danny nodded, he hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours. "Okay, but you're going to have to stay here for the time being." Sam uncuffed Danny then left the room, making sure the door was shut behind him.

Sam walked upstairs, to the kitchen, where Dean and Bobby were. Dean noticed him enter the room. "So? What'd you find out?"

"His name is Danny." Sam said, "And I don't think he's bad."

Shocked at Sam's revelation, Dean said, "What do you mean, 'not bad'? You saw him shooting up everything, the kid's hysterical!"

"You would be too if just lost someone you've loved! And don't say you wouldn't because I've seen it before, Dean!" Sam snapped. He opened the fridge and got stuff out for a sandwich.

"What are you doing now?" Asked Dean, aggravated.

Sam mumbled angrily. "Getting him something to eat."

"Anything else you found out about him?" Bobby asked.

"Well," Sam responded. "He's kind of like me."

"What do you mean he's like you?" Dean asked.

"Well something happened to him, that something being whatever power he's got, and because of that, people he loved died."

Skeptically, Dean asked, "How is that anything like you?"

Sam sighed, "The demon blood? Mom? Jess? Ring any bells?"

"Yeah, but you didn't go on any rampage when they died." Dean contradicted.

"Well I was too young to remember with mom and I had you when Jess died. This kid lost everyone and he had no one there for him." Sam snapped. He finished the sandwich and walked downstairs.

Danny had heard the whole conversation. _What did he mean by demon blood?_ He thought.

"Can you believe him?" Dean asked.

"Well, those two stories aren't all that different. I see his point." Said Bobby wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked back down to the panic room. As he walked in, he heard stifled sobs escape Danny's mouth. Sam placed the sandwich down next to Danny. "You know, it's okay to cry. No one will think less of you for it."

Danny looked up, shaking his head. "No. I don't deserve to cry. After all, it's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" Asked Sam.

Danny shuddered. "I couldn't stop it. Because in another life… I turn into it."

"What do you turn into, Danny?"

"Evil." Danny whispered.

_Wow_. Sam thought. They really were a lot alike, considering how Sam was supposed to lead a demon army. But this kid was what, fourteen? That's a lot of pressure to be put on someone so young. "How about you eat and in the meantime, I'll go see if I can't convince my brother to let you out of here?"

Danny nodded and began to eat because he really was, actually, very hungry. Sam walked back up to the kitchen and sat at the table with Bobby and Dean, all the while thinking about what Danny had said.

Sam was torn from his thoughts by Bobby. "I got a hit on who the kid is."

"Who is he?" Asked Sam.

Bobby showed Sam and Dean the computer screen. "Says here his name is Daniel Fenton. Born and raised in a small town called Amity Park. He recently disappeared after his family, friends, and teacher died in an explosion at some fast food joint called the Nasty Burger. He hasn't been seen since."

"Till now." Dean said. "What are we going to do with him?"

Bobby said, "Keep him here for now. See what happens. S'all we can do."

"Do we keep him in the panic room?" Dean asked.

Sam stepped in. "No. I don't think he's a threat. We should let him out."

"And you know that from one chat with him?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Look, I just don't think he's really going to go anywhere." Sam said, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, Pansy, but that means he's your responsibility."

Footsteps echoed up the stairs to the basement, Danny appeared in the doorway. "I, uh, heard I could be let out of that room and, you know, it was getting pretty cramped in there."

Danny stood with baited breath as he awaited their reaction. "How the hell did you hear us from all the way down there?" Dean asked.

Danny rubbed his hands together nervously. "I have enhanced hearing." He explained.

"So you were spying on us?" Dean accused.

Danny waved his hands defensively. "No! No, I swear. I just heard you guys, it's not something I can exactly turn off."

Dean crossed his arms and asked, "What else can you do? Or is it just super hearing, green light rays, and that weird transformation thing?"

Danny paled. "You saw that? No, I can do… Other things."

"Just what the hell are you?" Bobby interjected.

Danny stuck his hands in his pockets. "I don't feel comfortable -"

"Tell us or you're back in the panic room." Dean interrupted.

Danny sighed. He took a seat in the last remaining chair at the table. "I'm called a Halfa."

"Halfa?" Asked Sam.

Danny nodded. "Half human, half ghost."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, and I'm part unicorn."

"I can proved it," Danny claimed. He turned his hand intangible and it went through the table.

The three men had varying degrees of shock and wonder on their faces. "Is there any more of your kind?" Bobby asked.

"Only one other." Danny answered. "And let's just say he's not very nice."

Danny stared at the floor, apparently lost in thought. "It was an accident. My powers. My parents tried to make a portal to the ghost dimension but… it failed. My friends, Tucker and Sam," Danny looked up at the Sam in front of him. "Samantha, but she'd kill you if you called her that." He looked back down at the floor with a sad smile. "My friends wanted to see the portal. I guess to make a long story short, I went inside the portal and accidently hit the "on" switch. It electrocuted me, literally half killing me, and gave me these freakish powers."

Politely, Sam asked. "What other powers do you have?"

Danny pondered this for a moment. "Intangibility, invisibility, ecto rays, ice powers, duplication, and what I call a ghostly wail." He purposely left out overshadowing because he felt they wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"That's a whole lotta power." Said Dean. Danny merely shrugged.

Bobby changed the subject. "Well, if you're going to be staying here, you're going to need to pull your own weight."

Danny nodded understandably. "What do you want me to do?" He was grateful to have something to take his mind off of things.

"Well, you can start by organizing those books." Bobby gestured to the numerous stacks of books that plagued the living room. "Organize them in alphabetical order then place them back on the shelf." Danny nodded then walked to the living room to get started. Bobby said, "I'm surprised he agreed to it. Do you see how many books there are?"

"He probably just needs a distraction," Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

As Danny sorted through the books, he couldn't help but read the odd titles. _Looks like something Sam would read. _He thought, placing it on the shelf.

Three hours later and only half way through, Bobby called to Danny from the kitchen. "Why don't you take a break, son, you've been at that for hours."

Danny nodded. He walked into the kitchen and sat in the empty seat next to Bobby. Sam was on his laptop and Dean was reading a newspaper. They seemed to be searching for something.

"There's a woman in California whose head spun a whole 360, and survived." Sam suggested, seemingly to Dean.

Dean replied with, "Says here a man in Maine has been seeing a child running through his house at night but whenever he turns on the light, it's gone."

Danny tried to discretely lean over to catch a glimpse at Sam's computer screen. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked hesitantly.

"A little bit of none of your business." Dean replied.

Danny looked to the floor. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Sam and Dean looked at Danny in curiosity. "What?" Danny asked, noticing them.

"You just don't seem like the type to apologize for stupid stuff like that." Dean explained.

Danny shrugged. "I wasn't always."

Sam leaned forward. "What did you do before all this?"

Danny didn't say anything for a moment, but shrugged and decided there was no point in hiding it. "I protected my town."

"From what?" Asked Dean.

"Ghosts, mostly. But criminals too if I came across them. You could look me up but the entire town thought I was a villain so, you know, most of the stuff is lies." Danny answered.

Sam asked, "If they hated you so much, then why did you continue to protect them?"

"Because if I didn't, then who would?" Danny shook his head. "But I guess that doesn't matter now, they think the death of my family and friends is my fault… Technically it is."

"What do you mean by technically?" Dean demanded.

"It's not your fault, Danny. That wasn't you." Sam insisted, thinking back to what Danny told him.

Bobby suggested, "Why don't we get the full story?"

So Danny told them the story about Clockwork, the Nasty Burger, and Evil Dan. How he defeated him and promised not to turn into that but even through all that, he was still too late for his loved ones. Danny finished his story with a shuddered breath.

"Oh," Dean said when Danny finished speaking, letting the story sink in. "Sam's right, Danny. That wasn't your fault."

Danny asked bitterly, "How's that not my fault?"

"Because it wasn't you. It was some evil, sadistic, alternate future version of you." Sam said.

Danny didn't believe him and Sam could tell. "I'm going to go finish the books." He mumbled. As Danny started sorting through the books again, a dry, hot anger started abruptly rising in the pit of his stomach. Danny was angry. A strong urge to hurt something started to boil inside him. He looked down at his hands and forced away the ecto blast that he felt growing in his palm. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Danny spent the rest of the day finishing with the books.

"Anyone hungry?" Bobby asked at around seven o'clock. He was at the stove, cooking burgers.

"You know I am." Dean said.

"Me too." Sam added.

Bobby looked over at Danny, who was back in the kitchen, having finished with the books an hour ago. There was something odd in his eyes. Glazed over, Bobby noted, like a dead fish. "Danny?" Bobby asked. Danny's head shot up, seemingly completely unaware of his trip to space. "You hungry?" Bobby was wondering what was going through the kid's head.

"Yes, please." Danny responded politely.

"So," Sam said. "How are you doing?"

Danny shrugged, "Better than earlier, I guess, but not fine." He was still looking down at his hands most of the time.

Dean cut straight to the chase. "What was that?"

Danny hadn't the faintest idea as to what Dean was talking about. "What was what?" He asked.

"That whole zoning out thing." Dean answered indignantly.

Danny was confused. "What are you talking about?" A dead silence filled the room.

"…Uh, never mind." Dean said. He made eye contact with Sam as to say they'd talk later.

Bobby finished the burgers and they all sat down to eat. Danny looked at his burger. It looked delicious, his problem though was that he had zero appetite. He sighed and took a bite anyway, someone made it for him and he wasn't going to waste it.

As Danny was about to take another bite, he froze. That dry anger was crawling its way into his stomach again. Sam, Dean, and Bobby, who were conversing, hadn't taken notice. Danny felt himself twitch. Those three just wouldn't be quiet. "Shut up!" He yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby were all shocked into silence at the sudden outburst. They stared at Danny, his eyes were glowing. Red. But before the three of them could regain their composure, Danny's eyes were blue again. Soft blue and unthreatening. Danny looked around. He was confused. "Why am I standing?" He saw the expressions of the three bewildered men before him. "W-why are you staring at me like that?" Danny started to feel panic. What just happened?

"What the hell was that?" Dean barked.

Sam looked at Dean. "I don't think he remembers."

This wasn't making any sense. "Remember what? What just happened?" Danny asked.

"You just went dark side on us for a moment, kid." Bobby answered calmly, though the uneasiness in his voice was evident.

Danny's face matched his emotions. "What?" A hopeful smile graced his face. "This is just some kind of a joke, right?" None of them responded. "Right?!" He yelled desperately. _I'm still here._ _I still exist. Which means you still turn into me. _Danny slowly sat back down, he put his face in his hands and he was shaking his head. He wasn't crying, he was trying to calm himself down before he had a panic attack. He wasn't going to turn into that. He wasn't.

After a minute, he heard Sam say, "Danny?"

"I'm not turning into that!" Danny yelled in defense.

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "No one said you were. I was just going to ask -"

"What? If I'm still me?!" Danny was on edge, almost erratic even, and it showed in his voice too.

Sam shook his head calmly. "If you're okay? If you need a moment alone."

Danny's face relaxed, "Sorry." He mumbled. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No. No, I'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was back in the panic room for the night, trying to get some sleep. He didn't want to go back in, but Dean made him.

It was around 12:30 am and it was only Sam and Dean awake. "Okay, so what the hell is going on with that kid?"

Sam shrugged, "No idea. I don't think he knows either."

Dean sighed. "Look, Sammy, I know you empathize with this kid, but if he's going dark side and he doesn't have any control over it." He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Sam nodded. "I know. I know, Dean. We take him out. But we have to at least give him a chance first, we can't just assume the worst right off the bat."

Danny couldn't get any sleep. He wasn't very tired and he was afraid of nightmares that he knew he would surely have. So, instead, he sat on the bed and listened to any sound that caught his ears. After a while, he heard Sam and Dean talking. They were talking about him. He figured they thought that he was fast asleep by now and frankly, he should be. Danny's mouth gaped slightly when he heard the words, "take him out". On one hand, dying seemed like a pleasant release that he was longing for. On the other hand, if he was going to die it wasn't going to be by the hands of those guys, he barely knew them.

Danny got up from the bed he was laying on and walked over to touch the wall of what they called "The Panic Room", he was still curious as to how the wall hurt him. What was in it?

He sat back down on the bed and started to think about the day, more importantly, whatever zoning out thing they were talking about. Also the anger that came then left as fast as it had arrived. Danny was worried. He didn't want to turn into that, he couldn't, and if he did, he was putting these guys at risk.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, maybe he should just take himself out, before it was too late. He made an ecto-filled snowball in his hand and simply stared at it. It was so temping. But before any further thought could occur, he heard a latch open.

Danny let the snowball dissipate then looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes looking at him through the small window in the door. "Long day, huh?" Sam said. It wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

"Well with all those books I had to sort out." Danny said, something of half of a half-smile tugging on his lips.

Sam opened the door. "I've dealt with many ghosts in my day but never have I met a ghost with powers like you." He said, making friendly conversation.

Danny shrugged, "Guess the ghosts where I come from are a little different," He suggested. Silence filled the room as they had nothing more to converse about. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of… Two friends hanging out kind of silence.

As Danny was roaming in his thoughts, one particular one came to his mind, he looked back up at Sam. "What did you mean earlier when you were talking about demon blood?"

"What?" Sam asked, slightly taken aback.

"Earlier I heard you mention it, what were you talking about?" Danny asked, innocence, no, ignorance in his voice.

Sam walked over and sat on the bed next to Danny. Danny had told them his story so it was only fair that Sam told his in return. "Well it happened when I was six months old. There was a fire." Sam proceeded to tell an intrigued Danny about his life story. About his parents, Jess, the yellow eyed demon, Dean going to hell, even his old addiction. Sam finished his story with getting his soul back.

When Sam finished, Danny had absolutely no idea on how to respond. He just stared at Sam, eyes wide and jaw slightly ajar. "You…" Danny felt guilt plague him. Why should he talk about his problems when these two brothers have been through more than anyone could ever imagine?

Sam seemed to take notice of this and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's not a competition on who's had it worse. We've all felt pain and that's what matters, it's what we relate on."

Danny nodded. "Thanks." He was silent for a moment before he did something even he didn't expect, he chuckled. He didn't know why but he just did, like it was pent up inside him and he just needed to let it out.

Sam was surprised for a second before joining Danny in on the laughing. It seemed appropriate for some reason. He couldn't explain it, just like Danny couldn't explain it. They just seemed to find humor in their messed up lives.

Eventually the laughing died down and Sam stood up. He smiled as he gave a single pat to Danny's arm. "Get some sleep." Danny gave a single nod, and Sam left the room.

Danny lie down on the bed and with less struggle than before, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the fact that Danny went to bed on a good note, he still woke up screaming from a nightmare, or rather… a memory. The memory. _It was just a dream._ Danny almost told himself. But then he remembered it wasn't. It's real. It happened. Danny grabbed his head. Everyone he loved was dead. Everyone he loves was dead. Everyone he loved… was dead. "They're dead." Danny sobbed. "They're dead." Danny lost control of his emotions and he started to cry. "They're dead and they're never coming back. They're never coming back." Danny didn't notice that to his left was Sam and Dean, staring through the peephole in the door. The loud yelling had them running downstairs, shotguns in hand. Though they didn't expect it, they weren't surprised to find Danny in tears.

Sam and Dean felt guilty. They felt guilty because despite everything they've been through, even death, they've always had each other in the end. This kid didn't. This kid had no one left. Sam closed the latch and gestured for the two of them to head back upstairs.

Danny had woken up screaming at five in the morning so needless to say, no one went back to sleep. Sam went back downstairs two hours later to let Danny out for the day. When Sam opened the door, he found Danny sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his knees. "Come upstairs whenever you'd like." Sam said, pulling Danny out of his thoughts, or lack thereof. "But if you want breakfast while it's still hot, you'd better come up soon." Danny nodded silently and Sam took that as his queue to leave.

When Sam got back upstairs, he sat at the table with a sigh. "How's he holding up?" Asked Bobby from the stove. Sam and Dean informed him on what they saw when they went back upstairs two hours ago.

Sam shook his head. "Not good. I don't blame him though."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but then he saw Danny peak through the doorway. "Morning." He acknowledged. Danny nodded in response and made his way to a chair.

Bobby walked to the table with bowls of food. "Let's see here. We've got eggs, bacon, toast, sausage. Grab what you want."

"Looks great, Bobby." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat your damn food, Idgit." Though Bobby always pretended he hated cooking for the boys, it was actually the one thing he liked the most. It reminded him of when they were kids and John would drop them off at his house for a few days.

Danny put some eggs and toast on his plate. He really didn't want to eat. He had no appetite. But Jazz's overprotective older sister voice rang in his head, telling him he needed to eat, especially with all that energy he burns from fighting ghosts. _But I don't fight ghosts anymore._ Danny thought. He took a bite anyway, at least, he attempted to. For right as Danny was about to take a bite, blue smoke appeared from his mouth.

"Little warm for your breath to be showin'." Bobby commented.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "That doesn't mean it's cold, it means I have something to take care of." Danny transformed and fazed through the ceiling before the three men could react.

"Son of a bitch." Dean huffed, getting up from his chair and grabbing a shotgun as he walked out the front door. Sam and Bobby followed suit. But once they reached outside and looked above the house, all thoughts of Danny running away were squashed. "What the hell is that?"

* * *

The last thing Danny wanted right now was to fight one of his enemies. Danny didn't even react as he flew through the roof to come across a smirking Skulker. "So, the rumors are true. Danny Phantom has left Amity Park."

"What the hell is that?" Danny only sighed as Skulker looked down to see three men he's never met before.

"I think instead of asking 'what', you should be asking 'who'. I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. My tracking devices has led the Ghost Boy to this location."

"So, you're pretty powerful then, huh?" Bobby asked. He sounded unimpressed but then, he sounded unimpressed with most things.

Skulker didn't catch on to the sarcasm. "At least someone here appreciates my power. I'll capture you this time, Ghost Child."

"This time," Sam laughed. "How many times have you two fought?"

Danny stared at his hand as he charged up an ecto-blast. "We usually fight every other week… Can't you just stop this and admit defeat all ready? I'm done fighting."

Skulker smirked. "Then this should be easy. I heard what happened to your loved ones. I'd say I'm sorry for your loss but, frankly, I don't care." He readied a bazooka. "Any last words?"

Danny's eyes were hidden in his hair. "Yeah. I said I was done fighting, but that doesn't mean I won't fight." Danny shot the particularly powerful ecto-blast he had built up in his hand straight at Skulker. Skulker tried to fly out of the way but not in time. The blast hit his arm and it flew off. "Won't you just leave me alone!?" Danny yelled. "I'm done with you!" Danny looked up. He look straight at Skulker. And to Skulker's shock, Danny's eyes were red.

"What happened to you? You've changed." Then suddenly Skulker felt it like a ton of bricks. "Your aura. It's even more menacing than the Fright Night himself."

"Yeah?" Danny leered. "Well, I feel fine." Danny took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Skulker asked, the foreboding feeling almost too much for him to bare. He got his answer when Danny let out his breath and emitted the most ghastly sound he had ever heard in his life. Not only was it ghastly, it was painful, very painful. Skulker yelled as he was shot back, armor falling off of him and being obliterated into nothing. Defenseless and for the first time, terrified, Skulker fled for his life. This was no longer the Danny Phantom he once knew. "You won, Ghost Boy!" He shouted, never once daring to look back.

Danny's eyes changed back to normal then, exhausted, he transformed back into Fenton, losing consciousness as he did. The problem with this, though, was that Danny was still in midair. He fell from the sky and crash landed onto the roof where he began to roll down the side. Danny fell off the roof and just as he was about to hit the ground, Sam ran forward and caught him. "Gotcha."

Sam placed Danny back in the panic room and Dean locked the door. They were in the living room now. "That kid comes from a place with some weird ghosts." Dean commented.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Nothing like we've ever come across. What do you think Bobby? Bobby?"

Bobby, for his part, was lost in thought. Something wasn't adding up and he didn't like it. "Danny said he fought that ghost every other week."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"Something's just not right. He seemed pretty confident when he first arrived, and he looked pretty powerful too. It just seems odd that his personality would do a sudden 180 like that. He looked like he couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"You think Danny went dark side again?" Sam asked.

"I think it's a good possibility."

Dean shook his head. "Even if he does go full dark side, how are we supposed to kill him? Iron and salt will only hurt him and he's only half ghost, which is still a bizarre concept to me, but that means that he doesn't have any bones to burn."

"I think our best bet would be to kill him in his human form." Bobby suggested.

"No good. He's shown that he can still use his powers in human form." Dean pointed out. "Any suggestions, Sam?" Sam did not like this conversation. Danny didn't deserve to die. What was happening to him, it's wasn't his fault. Dean sighed when he saw Sam's face, he knew that look. "Sammy, remember what we talked about. This is only precaution."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know, you're right. It's just, he doesn't deserve this. Especially after what just happened to him. I don't know how we'd kill him but while we figure that out, maybe we could also try to figure out a way to make whatever's happening to him stop permanently."

"Now, there's an idea." Bobby said.


End file.
